conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Hadsavider
The House of Hadsavider (Nagtoan: Hadsaviders Egraian: Hassavidesit Shecelan: Hassavidert) is the Royal House of both Nacaran and Geolo. The Count of Haindergau comes also from this house. Development in Geolo *Marot Hassavidert (1743-1824), Most Hon. Count of Saubano (1784-1815) *Wife: Iaulo Hassavidert (1755-1822), Most Hon. Countess of Saubano (1784-1815) *Their eldest son: Gardot Hassavidert (1777-1839) Gardot Hassavidert married in 1800 HRH Enno-Ladio Maremunt (1782-1877), the Princess Royal of Geolo. As her father, the King, died in 1815, the Princess Royal succeeded to the throne as Queen Enno-Ladio, and Gardot became the king consort. The issue of the royal marriage was to unite the Shecelan Countdom of Saubano with the Geoloan throne, which was unacceptable to the Shecelan king, that declared war. As a result of the Saubanoan war (1815-16) the Countdom was given to Gardot's sister. Second generation *Gardot Hassavidert (1777-1839), HM The King of Geolo (1815-39) *Wife: Enno-Ladio Maremunt (1782-1877), HM the Queen (1815-77) **Fendicot Hassavidert (1804-59) (see below) **Merauno Hassavidert (later: Houmalau) (1808-75), Egraio: HM the Queen (1849-55), had issue **Trapano Hassavidert (later: Maldact) (1809-70), had issue **Urdot Hassavidert (1812-71), had issue **Arpago Hassavidert (later: Soibasst) (1814-70), no issue Third generation *Fendicot Hassavidert (1804-59), HRH The Duke of Antagubo, the Crown Prince (1815-59) *Wife: Malio Mardotsau (1813-78), HRH The Duchess of Antagubo (1835-78), the Crown Princess (1835-59) **Maldiot Hassavidert (1836-70) (see below) **Urdot Hassavidert (later: Hassavidesit) (1838-1919), Most Hon. Count of Haindergau (1880-1919), had issue **Marot Hassavidert (1839-95), regent 1880-1885, no issue **Amraio Hassavidert (later: Landit) (1844-1929), the Rt Hon. Baroness of Mestiau (1869-1912), had issue **Lagivo Hassavidert (later: Gölöva) (1848-1928), HM Queen of Löbim (1870-1902), Empress of Loima (1902-10), had issue **Egedlot Hassavidert (1850-1919), had issue As a result of 1880 Peace of Mestiorau, Egraio gave the Countdom of Haindergau to Urdot H. Because of it, he couldn't be a regent for his nephew, and gave the post to Marot. Fourth generation *Maldiot Hassavidert (1836-70), HRH The Duke of Cefelo (1854-70), the Crown Prince (1859-70) *Wife: Raivo Calaht (1849-1920), HRH The Duchess of Cefelo, The Crown Princess (1868-70), The Queen Mother (1877-1920) **Enno Hassavidert (later: Conalds) (1869-1950), had issue **Fendicot Hassavidert (1870-1944) (see below) Fifth generation *Fendicot Hassavidert (1870-1944), HM The King, Fendicot III of Geolo (1877-1941) *Ianoro Emaracit (1872-1948), HM The Queen (1895-1941) **''Several children, worth of mentioning are'': **Ianonot Hassavidert (1898-1970) (see below) **Maldiot Hassavidert (1905-1966), HM The King, Malitaz I of Nacaran (1949-66), had issue Sixth generation *Ianonot Hassavidert (1898-1970), HM The King, Ianonot VII of Geolo (1941-70) *Shetco Lautarsect (1900-81), HM The Queen (1941-70) **Heir: Fendicot Hassavidert (1922-) (see below) Seventh generation *Fendicot Hassavidert (1922-), HM The King, Fendicot IV of Geolo (1970-83) *Imotro Midore Garrast (1924-), HM The Queen (1970-73) **Heir: Fendicot Hassavidert (1946-) (see below) Eighth generation *'Fendicot Hassavidert (1946-), HM The King, Fendicot V of Geolo (1983-current)' *'Mandio Obarist (1950-), HM The Queen (1983-current)' **Mallaio Hassavidert (later: Mägarta) (1972-), former Princess Royal **Trapano Hassavidert (1977-) **Ianonot Hassavidert (1979-), the Crown Prince, Duke of Antagubo **Urdot Hassavidert (1981-) Development in Nacaran Sixth generation *Maldiot Hassavidert (later:Hadsaviders) (1905-66), HM The King, Malitaz I of Nacaran (1949-66) *Shegia Altabrad (later: Hadsaviders) (1910-2003), HM The Queen Shegian (1949-66) **Heir: Malitaz Hadsaviders (1926-93) (see below) Seventh generation *Malitaz Hadsaviders (1926-93), HM The King, Malitaz II of Nacaran (1966-92) *Taiaron Talmanad (later: Hadsaviders) (1933-), HM The Queen Taiaran (1966-92) **Dillan Hadsaviders (1958-), HM The Queen (1992-'current') Category:Organizations